


At the reception party

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Missing scenes from the robron wedding [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Missing Scene, reflecting on the past, soft husband moment, they are just soft idiots really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “How's the party?” - asked Paddy.“Good, all good. Right?” - said Robert then he turned to Aaron. Paddy thought the only way to describe that look was utter devotion. It was lovely to see.Or...3rd missing scene aka this is what happened after the speeches





	At the reception party

“See? I told you you could do it.” - said Robert sounding proud as he approached Liv.

“Yeah I just wanted to say thanks to Aaron, then I thought I have to make a joke and you just popped into my head.”

“Thanks.” - he laughed.

“You don't think it was lame?”

“No, course not. It was funny it was soppy and it wasn't an hour long. In other words perfect. Thank you, Aaron loved it as well. Did you speak to him?“

“Briefly. This party is madness.”

“I know, I actually wanna find him, but I have no....”

“He's with Paddy and Zak there.”- she pointed to the corner without letting him finish.

“Thanks, you don't mind....” - he said as he nodded into his husband's direction.

“No, go on, it's your wedding you two can be soppy in front of the whole village for once.” - she laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Robert tried to escape long conversations and congratulations on his way to the table. More or less he managed it. It only took him 10 minutes to get there. Yeah it was ridiculous. 3 meters in 10 minutes. He hopped down next to Aaron as soon as he could.

“Hey.” - he smiled cheerly as he placed his hand on Aaron's thigh. Aaron didn't even bat an eyelid about that, just got his hand on Robert's and stroked it lightly.

“Hey, where were you?”

“Ah you know people wanna actually speak to you and wish happiness and stuff like that. Weird innit? Like we're at a wedding.” - he laughed. He didn't even notice Paddy and Zak but as they made some noise about his silly joke he realized that they are not alone. His mind somehow blocked them out up until this point. He only saw Aaron. Understandable.

“Alright son?” - asked Zak. - “You need a pint and something stronger as well, ay.” - he said standing up. No doubt he's gonna return with lots of booze.

“How's the party?” - asked Paddy. For Robert it was weird. Good weird. Him and Paddy were never on the same page except when it came to Aaron, but he had a feeling they will be alright from now on. Especially that he became his father in law. Yup ...weird.

“Good, all good. Right?” - said Robert then he turned to Aaron. Paddy thought the only way to describe that look was _utter devotion_. It was lovely to see.

“Yeah, thank you guys, it's amazing.” - said Aaron. His hand was still stroking Robert's. If Paddy saw it he didn't say a word.

“Here you go lads.” - said Zak arriving out of nowhere with a tray of drinks.

“Grab a pint coz I'd like to make a toast.” - somehow this sentence was loud enough for Faith to hear it, so she turned the music down. Now everybody was listening to Zak and the grooms looked at each other smiling. - “Erm, alright.... I didn't really expect this attention... but ey, whatever. - he waved laughing - ....I'd like to raise a toast to these two lads. They made it this far, and I know, that if Cain would be here, he would be just as proud of our Aaron as I am.... - he stopped suddenly not really know what else to say, he really didn't want this to be a big speech, he just wanted to drink with the happy couple.

Luckily Vanessa came to his rescue when she yelled - “To Aaron and Robert!!”

“To Aaron and Robert!” - cheered the crowd.

After they raised their glasses the music was back on and Zak felt relieved.

“Way to hold the attention.” - laughed Robert.

“I didn't plan to do it like that.” - he said still shocked.

“Yeah we figured.” - smiled Aaron - “Thank you, uncle Zak.”

“Erm sorry but, I'd like to steal my husband for a minute.” - smirked Robert as he stood up, pulling Aaron's hand immediately. Paddy just smiled to himself, Zak nodded, and seconds later they were at the backroom, alone.

“Come here.” - said Robert kissing his husband.

“Are you going to do this from now on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Pull me out of a room for no good reason.”

“I wanted to be alone with you for a moment, I think you'll find that's good enough of a reason.”

“I'm joking.” - he laughed.

“But I do want to tell you something.” - started Robert.

“Okay...”

“Your speech....”

“I know, it wasn't much and it was nothing special....”

“Nothing special? You kidding me?” - asked Robert in disbelief - “Aaron it was everything.” - he said as he got his hand on the back of Aaron's neck. - “I know it sounds stupid or sentimental even but, I've dreamt about this.”

“About what? Our wedding?”

“Kinda.”

“When?”

“Way back. I was with Chrissie. To be perfectly honest it was not long before you were there with me for a week at Home Farm.”

“You never told me that.” - said Aaron softly - “What was it about? This.. dream of yours.”

“I'm not sure it was a wedding I just know it felt like a special occasion. And you were here in the pub and the whole village was here. And I was here.... I stood at the bar you were like in the middle of the pub and... you just told them you loved me. And I remember I just couldn't help but smile. I should've been scared, angry or I don't know... alarmed? But I just smiled, and no one said a bad word and it felt like today. So when you told me you loved me just now out there, in front of all these people..it meant a whole lot more than you imagined. Sorry it's silly...”

“No, Robert it's not.” - he smiled as he pulled him in a hug. - “Why didn't you tell me this before?”

“I forgot I guess, but today kinda reminded me.”

“Since we're talking about our speeches....Robert what you've said....”

“It's all true. I told you before. I meant every word.” - Aaron nodded before he started stroking Robert's arms.

“Remember when years ago I told you to admit that we're together, go in there and say it proud?”

“Yeah, I was a coward then, I'm so sorry.”

“You don't have to be sorry Robert, I didn't know then, but I know now how hard it was for you to accept yourself. But you did it, and today I've never seen you prouder. I mean it.” - he said locking eyes with him - “I don't even know if I should say it but to be here with you... When we met I never thought I could have this. And now, you're my husband.... I” - he couldn't finish, Robert's kiss shut him up for a minute.

“Aaron you were my dream for so long ....you have no idea.” - he laughed as they parted. - “I've always wanted this. Even when I was a mess. I've always wanted you. Just you. I spent so many sleepless nights thinking about what it would be like... to hold you all night, to wake up with you. To have _this_ forever. Now I know. You made my dream come true Aaron. You!”

Aaron couldn't say a word. His eyes were teary and all he could do was push himself a little forward to reach Robert's lips with his own. It was the sweetest kiss he's ever given. At least in that moment it really felt like it.

“Okay, erm...we need to go back.” - laughed Robert as he wiped his eyes.

“Yeah, I bet they're thinking all sorts.”

“It's our wedding, it's allowed.” - smiled Robert.

“Alright, I go first....”

“What? No. We go together.”

“And if they think..”

“Who cares Aaron, it's our wedding. Ours!”

 

 


End file.
